Attack of the Deranged Iced Tea II:Tyler's Revenge
by hebrewhernia
Summary: YES! I FIT THE TITLE! Okay, Momo's back! Sequel to Attack of the Deranged Iced Tea, but if you don't read that, you won't be completely lost. If you're a fan of Heather from Cinderella Story, do NOT read this story due to Heather torture. I hate her. Don'


Author's Note: For Aricraze

Author's Note: For Aricraze. I have a lot of things from our previous/current discussion. I am writing this as we IM.Thankies to Ivy Leaves for reading before I posted. J

In spirit of my cooking story, a recipe:

Momo's romance stories-

7 parts T/V sap

1-3 parts J/C sap (optional)

1-3 parts humor (add to taste)

Stir well and enjoy! 

Everything else is coming slowly. Yes, I am working on WB. Yes, I am working on a second chapter to Untitled, although it focuses on Nick and Brooke and probably will never get finished because I am determined to write it all, just one chapter, so it'll end up as about 10 or so pages at the least… I'm trying to not set too high goals. I may not post it. It has a V/T side note… 

SAP ALERT! SAP ALERT!

You have been warned. I recommend waffles. (Wink wink you'll get it later)

Disclaimer is at the bottom- I don't want to spoil the story. 

Now, without further ado…

Attack of the Deranged Iced Tea II:

Tyler's Revenge

**And Val's too!**

Bwahahaha!

Tyler paced around the kitchen, waiting for Val. Their last date had been at Val's house. Val had cooked dinner. This time, it was Tyler's turn. 

The doorbell rang. Tyler opened it.

"Hey Val," Tyler said, smiling.

"Hi." Val said, smiling nervously.

"Right this way," Tyler led the way inside to the huge dining room and cordially pulled out the chair for Val. "Hold on I'll be back in a second." And before Val could say anything, Tyler went back into the kitchen and emerged a second later with dinner- a pizza. 

"Tyler!" Val exclaimed indignantly, "You cheated! You got delivery pizza!"

Tyler made a little 'evil smirk' "It's not delivery-- it's DiGiorno!" (sp?) He said as he poured some water for each of them. 

Val rolled her eyes. 

"Now, let's eat!" Tyler said eagerly.

"Tyler, I can't believe you did that," Val said about 10 minutes later. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that he made frozen pizza. 

"What?" Tyler asked. Val wasn't sure if he was faking innocence or just confused.

"You made frozen pizza!" Val exclaimed. 

"I thawed it first!" Tyler said indignantly. 

"But pizza!" Val said. 

"Would you rather have had hot pockets? Or breakfast for dinner? I can make mean waffles." Tyler said teasingly.

Val groaned and rolled her eyes.Although she wouldn't admit it to anyone… well, maybe Caitie… that was what she liked about Tyler. He was funny, and he knew how to goof off, but when it came to being an EMT, he was all business. And his moods, his attitude could change in a split second. Val sighed.

"What?" Tyler asked, instantly concerned. He didn't help, just merely proved Val's point to herself.

"Nothing," Val said as the phone rang. 

"My mom or William will get it," Tyler said. At the word William he made a face. Val giggled. 

"Tyler, It's for you!" William called a second later. 

"Okay," Tyler said resignedly. He went into the kitchen, picked up the cordless phone. He came back in smiling slightly. "Oh, hi, Heather." He said into the phone.Val made a mock horrified look as she attempted not to laugh. 

"Um, well, I… can't." Tyler looked uncomfortable. "Val and I are just about to leave on our date…" He trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

Val gave him a questioning look. "We are?" she asked quietly.

Tyler mouthed 'HEATHER WANTS TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME,' sending Val into another fit of quiet laughter.His eyes went wide. 

"She hung up on me." He said, dumbfounded, then, along with Val, he burst into laughter. 

"So Tyler," Val said mischievously, "You said we were leaving for our date. Why don't we leave for a date?" She said and smirked. 

"Um, um, um…" Tyler glanced around nervously, and then ran upstairs. _Oh, gosh, what did I just DO? _Val thought, berating herself silently. 

"Okay." Tyler stood in the doorway. "It's 7:30 now, we have to be home no later than eleven, now let's do it!" 

Tyler was halfway out the door when Val asked, "Um, Tyler? Where are we going?"

"Oh, I have an idea…" They got in the car. 

* * * 

"So, Tyler, where are we going?" Val inquired.

"Weeell, Heather said- for the hypothetical 'date' I'd be going on with her- that we'd meet at the food court in the mall. So she must be at the mall now. So that's where we're going. " Tyler explained. 

"Oh. Okay. What are we going to do?" Asked Val.

"Um… torture Heather?" Tyler asked. 

"Tyler!" Val said, mock disapprovingly. "Okay!" she said happily. 

"Hey… Val?" Tyler said unsurely a few minutes later. 

"Yeah?" She asked. 

"How exactly do we go about torturing Heather?" Tyler inquired sheepishly. 

Val paused a few moments to consider. "Flirt. Flirt shamelessly. Flirt shamelessly and act like we're the only two people in the entire world." Again, she paused a moment for more consideration. "Oh, and remember how we used to look at each other, over my math homework? That kind of look. The ones Jamie and Hank get a kick out of snickering at." She looked at Tyler, who seemed to be absorbing all this information. "Got it?" She asked.Tyler could only nod mutely. "Now, we must practice." Val instructed, smiling mischievously. "Say something. Don't just nod!" 

They stopped at a stoplight. "Yes," Tyler stated simply, and went to kiss Val on the cheek. At the last second, Val turned to face him, and they ending up having a short kiss on the lips. 

"That's what I'm talking about," Val said, batting her eyelashes maniacally.

"Do you have something in your eye?" Tyler asked, totally clueless and oblivious in true blond fashion. (A/N: I don't have anything against blonds. I am one.) The stoplight turned green and they continued on their journey. 

* * * 

Tyler and Val entered the mall at the entrance near the food court, holding hands. Val immediately saw Heather and gave her a fake-friendly wave. Heather waved back, an expression that was part pain and part jealousy on her face. 

Tyler and Val walked breezily over to a drink stand, and Val insisted on buying one ice tea with two straws. They took 20 minutes to drink it between the two of them, enjoying the daggers Heather sent with her eyes. They giggled and flirted and were just evil to Heather. She squirmed in her seat and fidgeted. She tried not to look at them, but she had it bad for Tyler. She stared at Tyler, and stared jealously at Val, wishing desperately that she could be Val, sharing a drink with her beloved Tyler. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, at least to Heather, they walked out of the food court, feeling Heather's eyes on the backs of their necks, and pretended to be oblivious to her. Then they walked quickly out the other exit in the mall and went home, giggling the whole way. 

* * *

"Tyler, thanks for the ride home. I had a great time tonight," Val said as Tyler slid his arms around her waist. He kissed her.

"Me too." Tyler said and left. "Me too."

*************************

Author's note: It's over! This took me like all day off and on to write. I am not writing any more of this. Between the other stuff I'm trying to write for IaHb, and all the Animorphs stuff I should be writing- especially for Team Omega, thanks a bunch guys!- I really can't. 

Disclaimer: I don't own- 

DiGiorno frozen pizza

Hot Pockets

Val

Tyler

Heather

Caitie

William

Tyler's Mom

Jamie

Hank 

Wow a whole big list. I do own the plot for this story, and 'deranged iced tea'. 


End file.
